Rebirthing Effect
by SLRisme
Summary: What if 3, 4, 7, and 9 found a way to bring back the others? This is what happens when 3 and 4 find a spell that could bring back 1, 2, 5, 6, and 8, with the help of 7 and 9, of course. Some action/romance/humor


88888888

Hey, this is my first time attempting a '9' fiction, so please don't chew me out because I did a bad job on it.

Not sure where this idea came from, I was just disappointed when the other five died so I thought to myself 'Hey, that's what fanfiction is for'! I SHOULD be doing my other stories, but I don't want to. The twins in my theory by the way are females, not males. Sorry if you don't agree.

So, I hope you enjoy the story and have a great day.

88888888

_**Title: Rebirthing**_

"Are you two sure about this?"

7 questioned up towards the twins, who were scurrying the around the library while flickering away at different objects. The twins gazed at each other, 4 flickering something to 3, who automatically flickered back at her. It was their strange way of conversation as though they were talking through electric waves. Both turned towards 7 and nodded their heads, eager to point to the open book before their eyes.

The oldest girl rubbed the back of her neck, sighing as she read over the page before the three. It was only the three of them for the fact that 9 was asleep, sleep becoming much harder for him these past weeks sense the deaths of their friends. 7 only stood there in silence, mask up and off her face, while she read over every single word on the page.

Finally, after long moments of silence, she nodded.

"Very well, we'll try it out, girls. It might not work though. Go get 9 and see what he has to say."

Without another word the girls hurried out of the room, retrieving the stitchpunk they needed to help them start the task. 9 moaned loudly and obnoxiously as his body was dragged into the room, clearly not happy that he was woken up. Yawning, his eyes casted towards 7, softly grinning at her as he gave a nod.

"3, 4, and 7, it's great to see you guys. Too bad I've only had about twenty minutes of sleep. What do you guys need?"

"9, the twins have discovered something."

"Really? What did they find out?"

7 waved her hand towards the book, 9 understanding the gesture as he gazed towards the book with sleepy eyes.

"The twins had been reading through the library and found something called the 'rebirthing effect'. It's some sort of spell, if that's the correct word. Anyway, written in the book it says that first we would need to make a circle in the ground and cut the circle in pieces of how many people we would want to try to bring back. Sense there would be five people we would try to save we would break up the circle in five pieces."

"I understand so far, but this still seems a bit strange."

"Trust me, I know. It also says that if we find special items that belonged to each of our friends and place them in one of the pieces of the circle, we can draw them back from the spirit world. How can I explain this in another way than the book… So, if we want to bring back 6 we would have to find his pictures and place them on a piece of the circle."

"That's it? There are no side effects from this? All we have to do is collect their items and we can bring them back?'

"T-That's what it says, but I'm not positive, there could be danger in this."

3 and 4 flickered something to each other, a certain look on their faces that caught 9's attention.

It was like they... Wanted to try this, even if it was dangerous.

"We have to try, it's all we have. The world may be ours now, but it would be better with the others here with us in this world. So, what's the plan?"

"You tell us."

At her response his mouth almost fell open, but he silently nodded his head with gulping a lungful of air back down his throat. He wasn't 1, he didn't know how to really make plans, it only happened at some really important moment and right on the spot.

"Uh… 3 and 4, I want you two to create the circle in five pieces. 7, you and I will collect the items that once belonged to our friends. 7, you will get 6 and 2's personal items. I will get 8, 5, and 1's personal items. If this works, I'll just be… Wow. Agreed?"

The twins happily nodded, already collecting dust, ashes, and chalk to make the circle pieces. 7 simply gave a nod, hurrying out of the library while 9 followed behind her, all four of them ready to start their journey.

…

_**(In the spirit world, not in the afterlife world)**_

…

"Even in the afterlife he still draws his despondent pictures…"

1 sneered as 6 scrambled a drawing on a piece of paper, not paying attention to the world. 8 raised an eyebrow high up on his forehead, not understanding the word his leader had used. 1 moaned, rolling his eyes while he bitterly said…

"Despondent, you idiot, means hopeless, miserable, sad."

8 looked slightly hurt, 1 frowning at his good companion.

"Sorry, the idiot part isn't true. I'm just in a bitter mood right now, I just wish they would take us to the afterlife by now."

"We all do."

2 spoke up from the side, both him and 5 gazing over 6's paper, a look of shock crossing 5. All eyes gazed towards 5, his one eye filled with shock and slight horror. 1 raised an eyebrow, clearly annoyed, lifting himself off the ground, 8 following right behind him.

"What are you looking stupid about? You act like you've seen a machine, you're already dead."

Without even worrying about 6, 5 pulled the piece of paper away from his grasp, ignoring 6's cry. He lifted up the paper for all eyes could look at the drawing, all of them fearful at the sight, even 1.

He would never admit it though.

"How can this be? What is that stupid boy trying to accomplish by doing this?"

1 questioned, everyone only staring at the drawing. It was an ink picture of 9 going through a tunnel of darkness, barley any light around him. He was looking for something, clearly, but what he was looking for was unknown to all of them. He looked like he was about to fall, mouth opened in a way to show that he was about to cry out.

"Maybe the picture is just non-sense."

"You out of all should know that 6's pictures are never wrong, 2."

5 pulled another picture away from 6, ignoring the other cry he gave off. In this picture 7 was digging through the ground, looking for some sort of item. On the bottom of the picture there was 3 dusting ashes on the floor, 4 drawing some sort of circle. 8 only gazed down at the picture, eyes only staying on the twins, never leaving 4's image on the page.

"I hope they don't hurt themselves."

"We all do."

"_**Pfft**_, idiots, I hope they do hurt themselves."

Everyone knew that 1 did mean it though.

…

_**(Somewhere at the old factory)**_

…

9 silently went through the tunnels, looking for the candle helmet that 2 used to wear. That was the only item 9 could recall that was important to 2. He stumbled and tripped along the way from the lack of light, but he knew that this task was going to be easy.

"Where are you…?"

He questioned out loud to himself, tripping over another object and falling to the floor. He blinked a few times, already in pain as he glared behind his back. He happily grinned as his hands reached for the item he tripped over, realizing that it was the candle helmet the 2 had loved with his life. He placed the helmet on his head while getting up, heading back towards the beginning of the tunnel.

"Alright, next is 5…"

…

_**(At the burial site where the others were burned)**_

…

"Come on, come on…"

7 whispered to herself with she used her helmet to dig through the rough dirt over 6's ashes. She silently crushed the sandstorm that had gone through here and placed a large amount of sand on her friends' graves. She kept on digging though, never stopping for a single moment of rest.

She was going to get 6's pictures until she had realized that 6 had always protected the key around his neck more than anything else in his life. Though she didn't know what the key opened, she still had hurried to get to their burial site to get the key. And now here she was, digging through the dirt, slightly trembling from exhaustion and sinking feeling in her stomach.

"This isn't working!"

She cried out, placing her mask down as she started using her hands to dig through the dirt, some sort of oil beating off her forehead. After digging for such a long time she came upon a rough object, pulling it out through the rest of the dirt. The grin on her face wasn't hidden as she placed the key around her neck, wiping any sort of dirt off the item. Pushing herself up, she happily nodded to herself, running towards another direction.

"I'm coming 2!"

…

_**(Library)**_

…

3 flickered towards 4, communicating with her sister.

'_Is the circle getting ready?_'

4 flickered back at her, brushing chalk inside the shape of the circle, making it look like a broken circle.

'_Almost, I just have to break the rest of the pieces._'

At the look on her older sister's face 3 flickered again, noticing that 4 didn't respond to her question as quickly as she should have. Finally, after long moments of silence, she opened her mouth to give off a sigh that was barkey heard about the sound of brushing chalk on the floor.

'_I will be okay when the others are back._'

…

_**(In the spirit world)**_

…

"What's happening next, 1?"

5 questioned while 2 and 1 gazed over the picture sin interest, 6 loving the attention his pictures were getting right now. He was sacred though, it wasn't like him to have images of the others, but here they were, coming into his mind like normal thoughts.

"7 is carrying… 8, is that your blade?"

8 looked away from the images of 4, blinking a couple of times at the picture. There was 7 in the picture, running across a bridge of some sort, his scissor blade resting against her back. Her mask was covered with dirt, like her entire body, but the fact that she had his blade was a mystery to 8.

"Yeah, that's mine."

"7 has 8's blade and running across a bridge, that's all I can fully tell. 6, give me the other pictures."

He gave a pout, eyes watering up, only making 1 growl in rage.

"Now."

He was given the pictures while 6 worked on another picture, reading the images out loud to the others.

"This picture has 9 with your sack of tools, 5, he's holding it like a baby. Another picture is 4 dusting off chalk from her body, a circle with five broken pieces drawn on the floor. Here's another picture of…"

His words suddenly stopped as the picture of 4 was pulled from his grasp, glaring daggers at 8, who only whistled while folding up the picture.

"-This picture has an image of 7 placing 8's blade on one of the pieces of the circle and 6's key on another one of the broken pieces."

"My key?!"

He cried, pulling the picture away from his leader, gasping at the sight of his key. He hadn't even realized that the key he had drawn in the picture was his key! 1 took another picture off the floor, snarling at the lunatic before him as he looked over the next picture.

"Just another picture with 9 in it. In this one he seems like he's hanging over the side of a mountain while reaching for something, he looks like he's about… To… Fall…"

The others gasped while they looked over their leader's shoulder, gazing down at the picture in his hands. There was an image of 9, who was using one hand to hold himself to the side of some rocky side, while his other hand was reaching towards something below. The others didn't know what he was reaching for, but they knew that it wasn't worth his life.

Or so they thought.

"Notice how they become idiots when we're gone?"

…

_**(Somewhere at the old church)**_

…

"Just… A little… Closer…"

9 breathed heavily to himself as one of his reached towards the ripped, scarlet cape that was hanging from the side of the rocky side. His other hand tightly gripped the rocky walling; making sure that he wouldn't fall off the side of the place.

After much time thinking he realized that 1's cape had been important to him, remembering the comment he was given…

"You owe me a new cape."

If he cared about getting a new one so much, it must have meant something.

So here 9 was, hanging from the side of the wall, trying to grab the ripped cape. His fingers tips brushed the cape multiple times, anger flashing through him at the fact that he couldn't get the object. Finally, after many times of trying, the item was in his grasp.

His foot slipped on the side, almost falling off, a cry escaping his lips. He gained his composure at the time though, making sure he held the cape with all of his might.

With one hand he tied the cape around his neck, making sure it wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon. He started climbing back upwards, the pain in his body burning his soul, wishing the it hadn't been so hard to get 1's cape.

"He better appreciate me for this…"

…

_**(Back at the library)**_

…

Both 9 and 7 rushed into the library at the same time, both from different directions. The two gasped at each other's sight, both of them looking like a horrible mess.

7 was covered with dirt from head to toe, slightly slouching her body from carrying 8's blade around the entire time. She may have been fit, but she wasn't as strong as 8 was, or had, been. She hurried towards 9, dropping the blade on the ground by the circle.

9 looked even worse than 7, which wasn't a proud thing. A lot of his stitches were pulled out of place from the climbing and falling he had done. His own body also covered with dirt from how many times he had fallen on the ground in the tunnel. His shoulders were slugging from the heavy bag that had once belonged to 5, rolling his eyes and laughing at 7's worried expression.

"Don't ask, I'm fine, really. Just need some stitching up and I'll be as good as new. We have to do this first, I owe the others their lives."

With a nod 7 and 9 started placing the items where they needed to be. 4 moved 8's blade into one of the pieces of the circle, chalk covering her hands and face. 3 pulled 2's candle helmet off 9's head and placed it in its rightful piece in the circle.

9 took off 5's pack of tools and also placed it in another piece of the circle, wishing to himself that this would work. 8 took off 6's key around her neck and placed that in one of the pieces of the circle, wishing the same thing as 9.

4 and 3 started lilting the candles that were on each turn on the circle, 9 slowly taking off 1's cape wrapped around his shoulders. He gazed down at the ripped cape, remembering how the leader… His leader he risked his life to save 9's life, something that 9 never thought he would do. After 3 and 4 were done 9 gazed up at the girls, nodding his head.

He balled up the cape, raising his arms high up in the air, arms trembling. With a determined intake of air he tossed the cape into its rightful piece of the circle, opening his mouth for both he and 7 could say at the same time…

"Please work."

…

_**(In the afterlife)**_

…

"What's the picture now?"

"What the hell? What's happening to the picture?"

1 muttered quietly to himself as the group all leaned against each other, watching in amazement at what was happening. The picture was lighting up by itself, inking its' own page, much to 6's joy. 8 pulled 6 back away from the picture, all of the stitchpunks gazing on at the magical moment.

The picture was forming into a color version of their old friends. 3, 4, 7, and 9 were in front of the same circle from earlier with broken pieces. In each piece there was each of their items, their items glowing a golden color on the page. 4 was in front of her sister, gazing at the piece with the blade shimmering a golden color. 3 was watching in fear slightly behind her sister. 9 and 7 were both in an embrace, gazing on at the circle, like they were waiting for something.

"Uh… Uh… 1?"

"What do you want, 8?"

"Somethin' is happening to me…"

1 turned his head to give him an annoyed look, but his expression quickly changed at the sight of his fearful companion. A golden light was eclipsing over his body, his image slowly fading away, making it harder and harder for everyone to see him.

"What's happening to you?"

"It's happening to all of us, 1!"

At 2's cry the leader quickly gazed over at all of them, uttering some sort of sound at the sight of his only friends fading away. His fingers touched 8, but neither of them could feel each other's touch. 5 reached for 2 and tried to touch him, no success came from the task. They were each fading away, none of them knowing what was happening to each other.

"If we won't ever see each other again, I just want to say you guys were my closet friends!"

"I love all of you guys!"

"All of you were everything a friend could want!"

"I would never trade you guys away!"

2, 6, 5, and 8 cried out to each other while they pulled each other in a last hug, though no one in the group could feel it. 1 was also pulled into the hug, slowly raising his arms upwards to hug his only friends that he had, and ever will, have.

"We can't leave each other; I need all of you, that's all I have left."

Was the last thing 1 said to the others before all of them were gone from the spirit world.

…

_**(Back in the library)**_

…

The golden sparkles faded away, 3, 4, 7, and 9 gasping at what was before them.

Their once dead friends were now in the middle of the fixed circle, no broken pieces in the shape, all in a group hug with each other. 9 made eye contact with 1, who blinked once, then twice, then even a third time. He suddenly snarled, pushing the others away from him, huffing at each of them.

"You fools, we're fine, nothing bad happened."

"Ah-ha, don't get testy with us, you might lose the only people you have left."

The group busted out laughing at 6's bold comment, the lunatic slightly covering at 1's glare, the leader only rolling his eyes at him. Finally, the group in the circle looked towards the group outside the circle, all of them just staring at one another.

Without a single word, they all rushed to each other in happiness.

7 pulled 5 in a hug while 2 and 6 cradled 3 in their arms, laughing away. 8 pulled 4 off the ground and twirled her in mid-air, a smile forming on her features. 9 gazed over at 1, watching as his leader bent down towards the ground and pulled a piece of paper off the ground. He stared at it, then looked up at 9, eyebrow raised up high.

"I don't know how or why you did it, but you saved my life."

"Huh?"

At his stupid response 1 passed 9 the paper, the stitchpunk gazing down at it. It was an image of 9 throwing 1's cape into the circle, all of the other items already in place. 9 simply smiled, the others watching on as 9 and 1 looked at each other.

"I saved your life because you're my friend, my leader."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"There are two things I must say to you…"

1 pulled 9 into a hug before everyone, 9 returning the hug. They pulled away from each other, a genuine smile on 1's face for once, a certain look in his eyes making 9 softly smile.

"One, thank you for saving us and bringing up back to life. And two…"

1 reached down towards the ground, grabbing his cape that was inside the circle. He stared down at it, the item covered in dirt and holes ripped through it from all the climbing 9 had done to save his life.

1 used his old cape to hit 9 in the back of the head, snarling down at the younger stitchpunk.

"You defiantly owe me a new cape now, idiot."

_**The End**_

88888888

Thanks for reading!

So, please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a great day!

88888888


End file.
